Warriors Unite
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off of TTigerz's Hay Lin Mafia stories.  Five brave souls tried to save Irma and Cornelia.  They failed and were banished. And they gained something more.  Much more!
1. 1: Rescue Mission

_**Warriors Unite**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. The only character I own is Angelo.**

**Summary: This story is based off the latest stories that _TTigerz_ has written in which Hay Lin has turned evil and done thing I never thought she would do. These stories are _"I make you an offer you cannot refuse", "Never hate your enemies"_ and _"A new begin"._ If you haven't read them, I suggest that you do before you read this one.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: _Rescue Mission_**

On the planet of Metamoor, under the land of the Meridian Kingdom, in the Infinite City were Caleb, Taranee Cook, and Will Vandom. The new Oracle of Kandrakar.

Sort of.

She only had so much of her Oracle power. Yan Lin still had the rest. Will has to take back Kandrakar and take the rest of her power from Yan Lin. Right now, she was using what power she had to hide the rebels from Yan Lin's vision. But they do have one thing on their side. The new Guardians. Georgi, Ehren, Natasha, Ilana and Edeline. Also known as G.E.N.I.E. But right now, we're going to focus on a differt team of brave people. Five brave people. And to help tell the tale, we go to Will as she meets up with Caleb and Taranee to tell them about something that happened about a year ago.

"So what's up Will?", Taranee asked Will as the three of them were sitting in Will's tent.

"If it's about Cornelia and Irma, Taranee already told me about them being enthralled.", Caleb said.

"This is something different.", Will said. "I have to tell you what happened to Angelo and the others."

Hearing that brought a from to Taranee and Caleb as they thought back to the day the five of them left.

_Flashback a year ago..._

"I'm telling you two that they're enthralled!", Angelo said as Cassidy, Taranee, and Caleb were arguing over an important matter.

"And I'm telling you they're working for Hay Lin by choice!", Caleb countered. "You can see it in their eyes!"

"Caleb's right, Angelo.", Taranee said. "They're working for her by choice."

"No they're not.", Cassidy said. "I saw Irma one time and she looked enthralled!"

"And you know Cornelia was enthralled that day we saw her, Caleb!", Angelo said. "The look she gave us said "Help me!" and you know it!"

"I'm telling you both that you're wrong!", Caleb said to Angelo and Cassidy.

"I say they are and we can break the enthrallment on them.", Angelo said.

"Oh really?", Caleb questioned.

"It worked on Joel!", Cassidy said. "And it can work on them!"

"Me and Cassidy have three people that are willing to go with us.", Angelo said. "We're going for it and you can't stop us!"

"Fine then! Go ahead!", Caleb said. "But if you go, don't come back!"

"Fine!", Cassidy said as she and Angelo walked out of the room.

Taranee got up and went after them.

"Let them go, Taranee.", Caleb said. "They've made up their mind."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to try and stop them!", Taranee said as she kept going.

Caleb said nothing as he went back to making plans to foil some of the drug deals Hay Lin had planned.

Taranee was moving as quick as she could to catch up with Cassidy and Angelo. Soon she saw them with three other people. They were Mandy, Andrew, and Joel.

"Looks like it's just the five of us, guys.", Angelo said. "You okay with that?"

"I'm in.", Joel said.

"Me too.", Mandy said.

"You don't even have to ask.", Andrew said.

"Then we're good to go.", Cassidy said.

"Then let's get going!", Angelo said. "Caleb and Taranee may of giving up on them, but we're not!"

Taranee was about to walk up to them and say something when...

"Wait!"

Taranee looked to see Ehren running up to Angelo and the others.

"Ehren?", Cassdy questioned. "What are you-"

"I want... to go... with you!", Ehren said while panting.

"Heck no!", Angelo said.

"But I..."

"No buts kid.", Andrew said. "You're to young for this."

"Andrew's right.", Mandy said with a smile. "This is a dangerous mission we're going on. We may not come back."

"But I can keep watch for you!", Ehren said.

"Nope. If you get caught, Hay Lin will do to you what she did to me.", Joel said. "And I don't want to see that happen to you, Ehren."

"But, I don't want to lose you guys!", Ehren said as she hung her head down, as he eyes began to water.

Ehren then felt a pair of arms on her shoulder. She looked up to see that it was Angelo looking down at her.

"Listen, Ehren.", Angelo said. "You're a brave kid. And I admire that. But, like Andrew said, you're to young for this. We'll be more worried about you that about the mission."

Ehren let out a deep sigh knowing Angelo was right. She wanted to help but knew she'd be in the way. She had to stay behind.

"Okay. I'll stay.", Ehren said as she looked up at Angelo. "But promise you'll come back!"

"I'll promise you this.", Angelo said as he took off a set of dog tags he had. "These were my Uncle John's from when he served in the army special forces. I want you to hold on to them. That way whenever you look at them, you'll know that I will be back for them."

Angelo then place the dog tags around Ehren neck. Ehren looked at the dog tags and then at Angelo. She then wrapped her arms around him tightly hugging him.

"Be careful.", she said.

"I will.", Angelo said returning the hug.

As they pulled apart, Ehren looked up at Angelo smiling. Angelo then tugged her cap down smiling.

"Now get back to the other kids.", Angelo said. "You know Alchemy and Martin are looking for you before they start their classes."

Ehren fixed her cap and ran off. She took one last look back and waved at Angelo and the others.

"See you guys later!", Ehren said as she waved to them.

The five of them waved back before heading out. Once at the exit, they turned turned back to see Taranee standing there with a worried look on her face. The five of them gave a her a smile and a wave before heading out.

"Good luck guys.", Taranee said before heading back to where Caleb was to help with the planing they were doing.

_End flashback_

"He was right. about them.", Taranee said sadly. "He and Cassidy were right about Cornelia and Irma being enthralled."

"Even so, it was to risky to go after them the way they did.", Caleb said.

"But if you had went after Cornelia that day, you and Angelo may of succeded, Caleb.", Will said surprising the rebel leader.

"Maybe.", Caleb said. "So, what do you have to tell us?"

"I'm going to show you.", Will said with a smile and a wave of her hand.

Once she waved her hand and the background became darker and a picture or hologram of Heatherfield. The image then changed to show a hill that looked down at the house Hay Lin ran her crime ring. On that hill stood five people dressed in black. Each was dressed in black jeans and boots with black t-shirts and fingerless gloves. These five people were Andrew Hornby, Mandy Andreson, Cassidy Chacon, Joel Wright, and Angelo Vanders.

Who is Angelo Vanders you ask? He's one of Will's best friends, from Fadden Hills. He had moved to Heatherfield about a year after the Guardians defeated Cedric years agao. He's a 22-year-old African-American male with brown eyes, and black hair in dreads. He's can be kind, caring, funny, a bit cocky sometimes. A bit of a joker. But he knows when to be serious. He knows martial arts, and can use certain weapons. His parents died when he was a child. He lived with his Uncle John until he left for college. When Hay Lin turn evil she wanted Angelo and his uncle to join her. They of course told her no. She then tried to have them killed. Angelo survived while his Uncle and Grandparents, Joe and Kadma were killed by Hay Lin's hitmen. Angelo ended up joining the rebels Caleb and Taranee started.

Right now he and his four allies were standing on the hill ready to do what they came there to do. Rescue Cornelia an Irma from Hay Lin's enthrallment! Angelo turned to look at the four friends that came with him.

"Okay, guys.", Angelo said. "This is it. If any of you want to turn back now, this would be the time to do it."

"We've came this far.", Mandy said with a grin. "No use going back now."

"This may be our one chance to save Irma.", Andrew said stepping forward. "I'm in this to the end."

"Same here.", Cassidy said. "I know what it's like to be enthalled. It's no picnic."

"Same here.", Joel said. "If you guys hadn't freed me three months ago, who knows what Hay Lin would of had me do."

Cassidy gently held Joel's hand and squeezed it gently. Joel looked at her to she her smiling at her. He smiles back at her as their finger entertwine. They both think back to before Hay Lin turned bad. They were close then and very much in love. When Taranee came to Cassidy and asked her to join the rebels, Joel joined as well. But Hay Lin sent some of her goons to capture Cassidy and Joel. Joel fought off the goon giving Cassidy and Taranee time to escape and got captured. Hay Lin then enthralled him making him her slave. It was Angelo and Cassidy who freed him of Hay Lin's enthrallment when he was sent out to handle a weapons shipment. Since then, he's been itching to help free any of his friends from enthrallment.

"Well, if that's the case, then does everyone know what to do", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah!", Mandy said. "While Cassdy and Joel sneak in to cut the power to the place, I sneak inside and take out the sercurity system."

"Once that is done, you and Andrew sneak inside and search for Cornelia and Irma.", Joel said to Angelo.

"While you two are doing that, Mandy joins up with us and we come back here and wait for you and Andrew to come back with Corny and Irma.", Cassidy finished.

"Good.", Angelo said as he reached into a pouch he had attached to his belt.

Angelo then pulled out a metal braclet with a blue gem on it.

"Here, Andrew.", Angelo said as he handed the braclet to Hornby. "I figure that Irma would like it if it were her fiance that freed her from her enthrallment. I have the other one for Corny."

"Thanks.", Andrew said as he took the braclet.

As he looked down at the blue jem on the braclet, his eyes got a little watery at he thought about Irma.

"I'll never foget the day I lost Irma. I had just asked her to marry me a week before I lost her.", Andrew said with a smile. "Her eyes lite up with a smile before she kissed me. She said yes so many times, it wasn't even funny. Then Hay Lin took her from me a week later. And now it's time to get her back!"

"And, with a bit of luck, we will.", Angelo said.

"It's amazing how these braclets can not only break any enthrallments but also hide us from Yannie's vision.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"Hey, it worked for me.", Joel said as he held up his right wrist the his braclet was on.

"That's why we all have them on now.", Angelo said as he others held up their right wrist show the same braclet. "But that doesn't mean we're in the clear. We need to be careful."

"Right!", the others said.

The five of them then put their right fist together showing the braclets that hid them from Yan Lin's vision. Showing that they were a team.

"We're going into the Lion's Den with only a few weapons and tools needed for this.", Angelo said.

"But that's all we need.", Cassidy said. "Cause we can fight with what we got!"

"And we'll go in there and fight to free our friends.", Joel said.

"And with a bit of talent and a lot of luck, we'll be able to free our friends from Hay Lin's hold on them.", Mandy said.

"And be reunited with those we love and care for.", Andrew said thinking of Irma.

"Then let's go do this!", Angelo said. "And be careful. Don't be a hero and try and take Hay Lin down. it's not worth the risk."

The others nodded in agreement before all five of them took off down the hill and towards the house of Hay Lin.

**A/N: Well, the mission is a go! Now we all know they couldn't save Cornelia and Irma. But what went down that night? Read on to find out. I hope this is to your liking, _TTigerz_.**

**Please review.**


	2. 2: Mission Fail

**Chapter 2: _Mission Fail_**

Once close enough to Hay Lin's mansion, the five of them split up to get into their positions. Joel and Cassidy headed for the back of the place and snuck in through a secret opening of the mansion that lead to the basement. Once in there, Cassidy and Joel found the power box and fuse box.

"Okay, Cass.", Joel said as he opened the fuse box. "Do your thing!"

"On it.", Cassidy said as she opened the power box.

Cassidy not only turned all the power out in the place but she also cut the cable that was connected to the power box. Joel took out all the fuses in the fuse box. Once they were done doing their damage, they left out the way they came.

"Okay, Mandy.", Joel said as he talked through his earpeice while he and Cassidy were heading to where they were going to wait for Mandy when she was done doing her part. "You're up!"

"On it!", Mandy said as she snuck inside the mansion through an air vent. "Thank goodness I'm slim enough to fit through these things."

Mandy snaked her way through the vents to where she needed to be. Within five minutes, she was where she needed to be.

'I'm glad Joel remembered the layout to this place.', Mandy thought to herself. 'Otherwise, we never would of gotten this far so fast!'

Mandy looked through the vent to see that she was above the room she needed to be above.

The sercurity camera room.

"Jackpot!", Mandy said as she opened the vent and dropped down into the room, knowing it was empty due to the fact that the guard was out checking on things. "And now to mess with the sercurity systems."

Mandy went to work putting the videos through a ten minute loop before the power was started back up. Once she was done she put the security system on a ten minute startup delay, giving her time to get out in time.

"And now I'm so out of here!", Mandy said as she jumped up into the vent and worked her way back the way she came.

In five minutes, Mandy was outside and heading to where Cassidy and Joel were waiting for her.

"Okay, boys!", Mandy said to Angelo and Andrew through her ear peice as she was running. "You're up!"

"And we're off!", Angelo said as he and Andrew went up to one of the first floor windows of the mansion.

Once their, Andrew pulled a glass cutter out of his side pouch and began to cut a nice size hole in the window.

"That should do it.", Andrew said as he put his glass cutter away.

Andrew then tapped the glass and the circle piece that was cut, fell inside the house. Andrew reached inside and unlocked the window and pulled his arm out. Angelo then opened the window slowly. Both of them then went inside and closed the window.

"This is it.", Angelo whispered.

"Yeah.", Andrew replied in a whisper. "Let's get started."

The two of them began their search of Irma and Cornelia. Both hoping that they wouldn't get caught. But knew what to do in case they were spotted. As they crept around the house, it was becoming clear that there was hardly anyone in the place.

"Okay, either we're doing a really good job or something is up." , Angelo said as they continued their search.

"You're right.", Andrew said. "This is way to easy."

"We could run for it.", Angelo said. "But then again, that could be what Hay Lin wants."

"Then I say we keep going.", Andrew said.

"Agreed.", Angelo said as they kept going.

Outside the place, the others were waiting for Angelo and Andrew to come out either by themselves or with Cornelia and Irma.

"What's taking them so long?", Joel questioned.

"Don't know.", Mandy said. "That is a big place. They could still be searching."

"Well, if they're not out of there within ten minutes, I say we go in there after them.", Cassidy said.

"I agree.", Joel said.

"Same here.", Mandy said.

But what the three of them didn't know was that they were being watched. Back in the mansion, Angelo and Andrew were standing at a set of wooden doors with gold trim.

"Might as well check it out.", Angelo said as he slowly opened the doors.

Once in the room, they both saw that the room was pretty nice. It even had a fireplace with three chairs in front of it with their backs turned to them. Andrew then noticed a female sitting in one of the side chairs. He then saw a familiar ring on the woman's finger.

"It can't be!", Andrew said as he quickly walked up to the woman in the chair hoping that it was who he thought it was.

"What are you doing?", Angelo asked as he followed behind Andrew.

Once there, Andrew saw who it was. Once he saw who it was his eyes began to water.

"Irma.", Andrew said softly as he knelt down to her. "Dear Lord, Irma I'm so glad to see you again!"

Angelo then came up and saw that Cornelia was in the other side chair.

"Aw, snap!", Angelo said. "Cornelia's here, too!"

But for some reason, both of the girls were looking straight ahead. It was as if they didn't even notice Andrew and Angelo.

"They're enthralled!", Angelo said as he looked down at Cornelia.

"Irma! Irma!", Andrew called out to his fiance as he knelt down to face her. "Please say something, Irma!"

Irma was dressed in a dark green dress that went down to her ankles with slits on both sides along with dark green high heel shoes. Her hair was a bit longer and darker as it went down to her shoulders. She slowly turned her head to look at Andrew with watery eyes.

"Why did you come here Andrew?", Irma asked in a sad voice. "Why?"

"Irma?", Andrew questioned.

Cornelia was dressed in a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles with slits on both sides along with dark blue high heel shoes. Her hair was in the same style it always was as it was now down a little past her rear. Cornelia slowly looked up at Angelo with watery eyes like Irma had.

"You shouldn't of come here, Angelo.", Cornelia said in a sad voice.

"What are you...", Angelo began to say. "It's a trap!"

Before they could do anything, the lights of the room came on! Angelo and Andrew looked around to see a lot of guards standing in the room. Each of them had cocky smirks on their faces as they knew they had the two intruders cornered. Then the wodden doors opened to show Hay Lin walking in. She was dressed in a dark violet Chinese dress with a long slits on both sides exposing her legs. She wore black high heel shoes and her hair was let out as it flowed down to her ankles. Next to her was a figure in a black robe that was about her height.

"Hello, boys.", Hay Lin said with a dark smile. "Long time, no see."

Suddenly, some of the guards ran at Angelo and Andrew! Before they were even close Irma and Cornelia teleported next to Hay Lin. Angelo and Andrew did their best to fight them off, but they were outnumbered as they ended up being brought to their knees being held down by two men each with their arms behind their backs.

"Well, that was fun.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Hay Lin!", Andrew said with venom in his voice. "Release Irma and Cornelia!"

"Now why would I want to do that?", Hay Lin questioned smiling. "They're my best bodyguards. I don't plan on giving them up anytime soon. Besides, you're in no position to be making any demands, Hornby."

"How did you know when we were coming?", Angelo questioned.

"I didn't know you when you were coming.", Hay Lin said as she walked towards Angelo.

She then bent down to face him.

"I only knew that you were coming.", she said with a sinister smile surprising Angelo and Andrew.

She then stood up straight and walked back to Where Irma and Cornelia were standing. Two of her men had a chair waiting for her between the two girls.

"You see boys, my grandmother is the Oracle.", Hay Lin said as she sat in the chair. "I just knew that when you tried to strike, I'd have this little trap ready for you. And you fell for it hook, line, and sinker. She saw your little talk with Caleb and Taranee. Only for some reason, she couldn't see or hear you or your other three friends."

"How do you know they're others?", Andrew questioned.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to show Joel, Cassidy, and Mandy being hauled in by Drake, Aldren, Kurt, and Clubber.

"That's how.", Hay Lin replied as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Now, I don't know how you all are hiding yourselve from my grandmother and I don't care. The way I see it, I still caught you all, so it's no biggie."

Angelo looked at his friends. Joel was being held down by Kurt and Clubber while Cassidy was being held down by Aldren and Mandy was being held down by Drake. He knew that one out of two things were going to happen next. Either they were going to be killed or Hay Lin was going to try and enthrall them all.

"Now seeing as my grandma can't sense you five, I'm going to guess that you all can't be enthralled. So, I'm not oing to waist the energy.", Hay Lin said. "So, I'm going to give you all a choice."

"And what choice is that?", Cassidy questioned glaring at Hay Lin.

"You know something Cassidy? I think I'll just get rid of you.", Hay Lin said. "If I keep you around, you just may bug ne like you did my Grandma. And as for you, Joel! You're gone too! I have no need for a minion that has been dethralled!"

"Good!", Joel said with a smirk. "I'd rather be locked away, in a cell, that be your slave again!"

"Who said anything about locking you up?", Hay Lin questioned.

Suddenly a Matt Olsen walked in, dressed in a white suit with a black shirt and black shoes. He was carrying a golden box decorated with gems.

"Matt!", Mandy cried out hoping he waould here her.

"It's no use, Mandy.", Hay Lin said Matt walked up tp her. "He can't hear you."

Mandy glared at Hay Lin wanting to hit her hard. And Hay Lin knew this as she smiled at her. Once Matt was next to Hay Lin, he held out the box up to Hay Lin. She then opened the box and took out the Tonga Tooth Blunk once had.

"With this baby, I can open a randome fold to any world and send you two there.", Hay Lin sai to Joel and Cassidy. "So now it's time to say goodbye."

Hay Lin then took the tooth and opened a fold to a random world.

"Toss them in!", Hay Lin ordered as she walked away from Joel and Cassidy.

"No!", Angelo, Andrew, and Mandy yell as Joel and Cassidy are being dragged towards the fold.

Try as they may, they couldn't get free to help their friends. They watched as Cassidy and Joel tried to fight free of their captives. But it was no use as they were thrown through the fold. The figure in the hooded cloak flinched a little but stand in their spot. Angelo noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

'Who is that?', he thought to himself.

"You WITCH!", Mandy snapped with tears in her eyes.

Hay Lin turns to look at Mandy with a glare as she walked up to her fast.

_***SLAP!***_

"Never say that word in my presents!", Hay Lin hissed after slapping Mandy across the face with the back of her hand. "No one is to ever say that word in front of me!"

Mandy then looked up at Hay Lin with a smirk on her face.

"Witch.", she said smirking.

At first Hay Lin raised her hand to smack Mandy again. But soon stop as she lowered her hand. She then turned and walked away from Mandy.

"You know Mandy. I was going to offer you a place in my organization. Your skilled would of been of great use to me. I would of even given you Matt here.", Hay Lin said as she ran her hand along the side of Matt's face. "But now you've gone and pissed me off. Throw her in the fold!"

"I'd rather join my friends on the other side of that fold than work for you!", Mandy snapped as she was being dragged towards the fold.

"Then you'll get your wish!", Hay Lin snapped.

Aneglo and Andrew watched as Mandy was thrown through the fold. Hay Lin then walked towards Andrew and Angelo as they were glaring at her.

"Stand them up.", Hay Lin ordered.

The guards then force Angelo and Andrew to their feet. She looks at the both of them with a smile.

"Here's the deal boys.", Hay Lin said as she went and sat back in her chair. "I want you two to join me."

**A/N: They failed in their mission and Joel, Cassidy, and Mandy have been toss through a fold into a strange world. And now Hay Lin wants Angelo and Andrew to join her. And in Andrew's case she has the perfect bargaining chip! What will Angelo and Andrew do? Looks like you'll have to read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	3. 3: Sad Goodbyes

**Chapter 3: _Sad Goodbyes_**

Angelo and Andrew both looked at Hay Lin as if she was crazy. Hay Lin had just told them that she wanted them to join her.

"This isn't a joke.", Hay Lin said as she walked up to them. "You two were able to fight off ten of my best men a few moments ago. That's not an easy task. I could use warriors like you two as my bodyguards along with Irma and Cornelia here. Warriors that are very... well built."

Hay Lin then ran her right hand up and down Andrew's chest while she ran her left hand up and down Angelo's chest.

"Oh yes.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Very well built."

"You've got to be crazy.", Angelo said.

"Am I now?", Hay Lin questioned as she walked back to her chair and sat in it. "What about you Andrew? Join me and you can have Irma. I'll even make sure she's the perfect wife for you when you two get married. No smart-mouth jokes, or taking back. She'll be perfect."

"No she won't!", Andrew said as he looked at Irma. "It's that smart-mouth of hers that I love! She's caring, loving, and would help those in need! For you to take all of her great qualities would make her an empty shell! I'd rather go through that fold that have you do anything worst to the woman I love!"

Andrew then looks at Irma who's eye begin to water. Andrew than knows that she can hear him and smiles at her.

"Well, if that's how you feel, have fun on the other side.", Hay Lin said in a lazy voice as she removes a peice of lint from her dress. "Guards, throw him through the fold. And to add insult to injury, Irma, walk with him to the fold."

"Yes, Ma,am.", Irma said as she walked up to the fold with Andrew.

Once at the fold...

"Wait!", Andrew says getting Hay Lin's attention.

"What is it?", Hay Lin asked. "I don't have all night you know."

"Just let me say goodbye to Irma.", Andrew said. "At least give me that."

"Very well.", Hay Lin said with a tiring sigh. "Make it quick."

The guards let Andrew go so he could say goodbye to Irma. Andrew looks into Irma's eyes as he's face to face with her.

"I know you're in there somehere, Irma.", Andrew said as he reached down and held her hands.

Once he held her hands, something went off deep inside Irma. Andrew then saw her eyes begin to water and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew.", Irma said softly.

"I knew you were in there, baby.", Andrew said. "We'll be together again. I promise!"

Then Andrew did something that caught Hay Lin off guard as she jumped up from her chair.

He kissed Irma!

And it wasn't just any kiss. It was a kiss with all the love he had for Irma!

"I love you, Irma Lair!", Andrew said as the gurads pulled him away from Irma.

Now they say that love can be magical. Well, they were right cause somehow, someway, Irma broke free of Hay Lin's enthrallment just in time to see Andrew before he was throw through the fold.

"ANDREW!", Irma cried as she ran towards the fold.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said as he was being held back.

"Stop her, you fools!", Hay Lin yelled.

The guards quickly grabbed Irma before she could jump through the fold. They then brought her to Hay Lin kicking and screaming.

"Let me go you dim-witted idiots!", Irma demanded as she tried to get free. "If you don't let me go, I'll kick your butts!"

'Now that's the Irma Lair I know!', Angelo thought to himself with a smirk.

Once the guards brought Irma to Hay Lin she stooped kicking and screaming once Hay Lin smacked her across her face. Irma then glared at the woman she once called her best friened.

"SO HELP ME, HAY LIN, IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL..."

Irma went silent as Hay Lin touched her forehead with her right index finger.

"I don't know how you managed to break free of my enthrallment, but it won't happen again!", Hay Lin said as she removed her finger from Irma's forehead. "Will it Irma?"

"No Ma'am.", Irma said as she stood up straight with a somewhat blank look on her face.

Angelo looked towards the person under the hooded cloak. He then saw that their fist were clinched tight and shaking a little.

'Whoever that person is, I don't think they're enthralled!', Angelo thougth to himself.

"Yoo-Hoo! Angelo?", Hay Lin said getting Angelo's attention. "Over here!"

"What?", Angelo snapped as he looked at Hay Lin with a glare.

"Now, now.", Hay Lin said as she walked up to him. "No need to get upset. Your friends made their choice. And now they're paying for it. But you don't have to suffer the same fate."

"Really now?", Angelo questioned knowing what was coming next.

"Of course.", Hay Lin said. "Join me. Be my bodyguard and you can have whatever I can give you within my power."

"Anything huh?", Angelo questioned as Hay Lin walked to her chair.

"That's within my power.", Hay Lin said as she sat down and crossed her legs while resting her arms in the arm rest of the chair. "Money, cars, houses, women. Anything. You want Cornelia for yourself, done. Irma, done. Elyon, done."

"You've got nothing that'll make me work for you!", Angelo said. "So, you might as well toss me through that fold!"

Hay Lin then started to giggle which soon turnd into cold, sinister laughter.

"I knew you'd say something like that!", Hay Lin said. "That's why I brought you this."

Hay Lin then looked towards the person that was hidden under the hooded cloak and motioned for them to step up to Angelo.

"Turn around.", Hay Lin ordered the person.

Once they turned around, Hay Lin used her powers to make a gust of air blow the hood back off the person's head. Angelo was only able to see the back of the person's head. But he knew that set of red hair anywhere.

"It can't be!", Angelo said softly not believing what he was seeing.

"Now show Angelo who you are.", Hay Lin said in a fake cheery voice.

The person slowly turned around to show Angelo her face. Once Angelo saw her face his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Will!", Amgelo said in a whisper.

"Angelo I had no choice!", Will said sadly as her eyes began to water. "Hay Lin threatened to...

"Now, now, Will.", Hay Lin said in a teasing voice as she walked up to them. "We've had this talk. No telling secrets between us girls."

Will then held her head down sadly as she said nothing else.

"Good girl.", Hay Lin said as she stood beside Angelo and Will. "Now what do you say, Angelo? Join me and you can have Will all to yourself. Think about it. I know there's a part of you that still has some feelings for Will."

Angelo then looked at Hay Lin in surprise.

"I know because my Grandma told me this before she couldn't sense you and your four friends anymore.", Hay Lin said with a sly smile. "You've had some feelings for Will for the longest time now."

Will then look at Angelo in surprise. She looked in his eyes and saw that what Hay Lin said was true.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?", Will asked as Hay Lin sat back in her seat.

"Because... I figured that you may of still had feelings for Matt even after you two broke up.", Angelo said sadly. "So, I backed off."

"Well, why don't I give you a taste of what you could have if you join me.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Will, kiss him."

"What?", Will questioned as she turned to look at Hay Lin like she was crazy.

"You heard me.", Hay Lin said. "And don't act like you don't have some feelings for Angelo as well. I mean you two practiclly grew up together after all. Something had to grow between you two."

Will then turned to face Angelo as he cheeks turned a shade of pink. They both of them looked each other in the eyes. Angelo then saw something that told him what he needeed to know.

"I see it now, Will.", Angelo whispered. "She'll kill someone important if you don't work for her won't she?"

Will only nodded her head slighty hoping Hay Lin wouldn't see her.

"Is it, Aunt Susan?", he asked in a whisper, hoping Hay Lin wouldn't hear him.

Again Will nodded her head slightly.

"So you figured it out.", Hay Lin said surprising them both. "Hello! Super hearing! Now I want to see that kiss. And I want to see it now! And be sure to put some love in it!"

Will then looked up at Angelo, who was looking at her.

"I'm sorry.", Will said.

"I know.", Angelo said. "Me too."

They then kissed the kiss they both didn't know they wanted but did. Once they finished, they were staring at each other each with a small smile. But then they both frowned knowing that a choice had to be made.

"I can't do this, Will.", Angelo said to her as his eyes began to water.

"I know.", Will said as her eyes began to water.

"I take it you're still going to say no.", Hay Lin said in a bored tone.

"Not just no!", Angelo said. "HECK NO! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

"Very well.", Hay Lin said in a bored tone. "Cornelia! Sent him through the fold! And do it in a special way."

"Yes, Ma'am.", Cornelia said as she walked up to Angelo and Will.

Once she was close enough, the guards let Angelo go only to have Cornelia use her telekinetic powers to pick angelo up and walk him to the fold. Once at the fold Angelo looked down at Cornelia who had a sad look on her face as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry.", Cornelia said sadly.

"I know.", Angelo said. "Sorry I could save you. But I'll be back and I'll get you an Irma out of this! If I can't then I'll be there to help whoever can!"

Angelo then looked at Will, who looked at him with sad eyes.

"And I come back for you too, Will!", Angelo shouted.

"Bold words coming from someone who's about to go to another planet!", Hay Lin said with a smirk. "Toss him through, Cornelia!"

"Yes... Ma'am.", Cornelia said.

"I'll be back, Cornelia.", Angelo said before she sent him through the fold.

"And that's the end of that!", Hay Lin said as she closed the fold with the Tonga Tooth.

Hay Lin then put the tooth back in it's box and closed it.

"Put this back in my office, jester.", Hay Lin ordered Matt as she walked away from him.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Matt said as he turned and walked out of the room.

"As for the rest of you!", Hay Lin said. "Guards, back to your post! Will, Irma, and Cornelia, go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow!"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Cornelia and Irma said as they headed out of the room with Will.

Hay Lin then headed to her bedroom, changed into her nightgown and went to bed with a smile on her face. As for Will, she was still getting over what had happened.

"They're gone.", Will said sadly a she neared the end of the hall. "She actually banished them to another world!"

Once the at the end of the hall, Will, Irma, and Cornelia went in three different directions. Will went straight on. Irma went to the left and Cornelia went to the right. But when they went their seperate ways, Will thought she saw a tear run down Cornelia and Irma's faces. But she shook it off as she heaed to her room for some sleep. But what Will saw was real. Cornelia and Irma had a tear or two running down their faces. They saw friends get banished from Earth with no hope of returning.

"I'm sorry... Angelo.", Cornelia said sadly as she walked to her room forcing the words out as best she could fighting Hay Lin's power. "I'm... so... sorry. Please... forgive... me"

"Andrew. I... love... you.", Irma said sadly as she walked to her room forcing the words out as best she could fighting Hay Lin's power. "I... love... you so much."

But that was all they had as Hay Lin's enthrallment kicked in a bit stronger. The two then headed to their rooms to get some sleep. As for Will. Once in her room, she took a shower and got dressed in her nightgown. Once in her bed, Will then began to cry. She cried for those that were banished from Earth never to return.

_Present Day_

"And that's what happened.", Will said sadly as she waved her had and the image faded away. "They were so close to saving Cornelia and Irma."

"I knew Hay Lin was evil, but to do that to Angelo and the others.", Caleb said.

"And poor Irma and Cornelia.", Taranee said. "To have Cornelia do that to Angelo was just cruel! And for Irma to break free only to see her fiance get thrown through a fold had to of broken her heart!"

"We'll get them back, Taranee.", Will said. "If they didn't have those braclets on, I could find them."

"We'll find them.", Caleb said.

"I hope so.", Will said. "Who knows what they're going through as we speak."

Suddenly, the sound of a fold opening was heard from outside the tent.

"What was that?", Taranee questioned as the three of them ran out of the tent.

The three of them looked to see a fold open right there in front of them. The Rebels there had their weapons drawn and ready for whatever was coming through. Out of the fold came five figures. Five very familiar figures. Three male two female. Everyone was shocked at who they saw! It was none other than Angelo, Andrew, Mandy, Cassidy, and Joel! All still in the black clothes they had on before they were tossed through the fold Hay Lin had them thrown through.

"No way!", Caleb said in disbelief.

"It can't be!", Taranee said.

"Now is that any way to greet old friends?", Mandy said with a smile.

Angelo then saw Will standing there in shock as she looked at him. A smile came to his face.

"Looks like I didn't have to save you after all.", Angelo said smiling.

Will then walked up to Angelo and hugged him tightly as a few tears ran down her face.

"I missed you too, Will.", Angelo said as he returned the hug with tears running down his face.

"But how?", Taranee asked Cassidy.

"It's a long story, Taranee.", Cassidy said. "One that starts about a year ago."

**A/N: Well, after telling the sad story, the five return. But how did they know where to find the rebels? Is this really them, or is this some sort of trap? And if it is, how did it fool Will?**

**Please review.**


	4. 4: Planet Erutan

**Chapter 4: Planet Erutan**

On the planet of Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, in an empty part of the underground Infinite City, stood seven people. The new Oracle, Will Vandom, Taranee Cook, Caleb Hart, Andrew Hornby, Mandy Andreson, Cassidy Chacon, Joel Wright, and Angelo Vanders. The seven of them came to this area for some privacy to talk about what happened to Andrew, Mandy, Cassidy, Joel, and Angelo in the last year.

"So, what happened to you guys?", Caleb asked.

"Well, seeing as Will's here with you guys, I take it she told you what happened to us.", Joel said.

"Yeah.", Taranee said as she looked at Cassidy and Angelo. "You two were right about Cornelia and Irma."

"Yeah.", Caleb said. "Sorry about what I said."

"Don't sweat it.", Cassidy said. "For some reason, Hay Lin was ready for us thanks to Yannie."

"Besides, we had a "Plan B" just in case.", Angelo said.

"A "Plan B"?", Taranee questioned.

"Oh! You'll love this!", Andrew said.

"Well, start talking!", Will said.

"I will.", Angelo said with a grin. "But first, what's with the tattoo?"

Cassidy along with Joel, Mandy, and Andrew looked at Will to see an odd shaped tattoo on the side of Will's forehead. Once Cassidy got a good look at it, her eyes went wide as she gasped. Will then smiled at her.

"No way!", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Yep!", Will said.

"When?", Cassidy asked.

"A few weeks ago.", Will said. "But I don't have all the powers yet. Yan Lin has the rest."

"I see.", Cassidy said. "Then we'll just have to get them from her."

"What are you two talking about?", Joel asked.

"Will's the new Oracle!", Cassidy said smiling.

"I heard of the Oracle from my grandparents before they died.", Angelo said. "Hay Lin killed him. And Yan Lin took his place."

"And now Will's the new one.", Cassidy said.

"I just have to get the rest of my power from Yan Lin once we take down Hay Lin and take back Kandrakar.", Will said.

"So, Will's the new Oracle?", Angelo questioned. "This Will? Will Vandom?"

"Yeah! Me!", Will said with a smirk.

"Then I feel for the universe!", Angelo said with a laugh.

Will then playfully punched Angelo in the arm a few times getting a laugh out of the others.

"You're lucky you're my best friend!", Will said with a grin. "Now start talking about what happened to you guys after Hay Lin had you thrown through the fold!"

"Okay, okay, okay!", Angelo said. "Well, i guess I should start at the begining."

_Flashback a year ago..._

There Joel, Cassidy, Mandy, Andrew, and Angelo were. After failing to save Cornelia and Irma, Hay Lin had them tossed through a fold to a random world. And now the five of them had to do whatever it took to survive.

"Well, this is just great!", Joel said as they watched the fold close. "We're stuck on some world with no way to get back!"

"Now what do we do?", Mandy questioned getting worried.

Angelo and Cassidy looked at each other knowing what had to be done.

"Plan B?", Cassidy said.

"Plan B.", Angelo said.

"Plan B?", Andrew questioned. "What Plan B?"

"Me and Angelo figured that there was a chance that we might fail in the mission.", Cassidy explianed. "So, we cooked up another plan just in case."

"What other plan?", Mandy questioned.

"Well, we heard that Hay Lin has been sending some of her enemies to random worlds to get rid of them.", Angelo explained. "We then knew that we had a back up plan."

"Well, what is it?", Joel asked.

"Every world has a Heart.", Cassidy explained. "The Heart of a world harnesses the energy of planet."

"The Heart of a world can be a living being, a gem, or even a weapon, like a sword or staff.", Angelo explained.

"So if we find the Heart of this world, we'll be able to go back to Earth!", Andrewe figured.

"Not to mention, give the five of us the power to help the rebels.", Cassidy added. "That's the plan ma and Angelo cooked up."

"So, how do we find this world's Heart?", Mandy asked.

"With this.", Aneglo said as he pulled out a compass.

"A compass?", Joel questioned.

"To the naked eye, yes.", Angelo said. "But in the hands of someone like Cassidy, who was once a Guardian..."

Angelo then tossed the compass to Cassidy.

"It becomes a Heart compass.", Cassidy said holding the compass. "I can focus what little power I have into the compass to point out the Heart of the world I'm on. Unless, it's being hidden like how we are with our braclets."

"Speaking of which, where did you two get these things?", Mandy asked as she looked down at her braclet.

"Let's find some shelter first.", Angelo said a he looked around the field of light blue grass. "We have no idea what's on this world or what it's dangers are."

"Good point.", Andrew said as they all went in search of shelter.

So, after about an hour and a half of searching, the five of them found an empty cave to use for shelter. Once they were settled in, Angelo and Cassidy began to explain where they got the braclets from.

"It was during my days as a Guardian.", Cassidy began to explain. "Halinor, Nerissa, Yan Lin, Kadma, and I met up with Joe and four of his guy friends at Shell Beach one weekend to have some fun. Joe, who knew about me and the girls being Guardians, brought some snorkling gear and I went snorkling with him. While snorkling, me and Joe found this chest buried underwater in the sand."

"And that's where you found the braclets.", Mandy figured.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said. "The chest had something written in a weird language on it, but we couldn't translate it. So, we instead looked inside and found the braclets. At first we though they were normal braclets with a blue gem on them. But later we found out that they can hide one from the vision of the Oracle or some one that had the power of vision like the Oracle. But we didn't need them at the time so we took them and put them away."

"Turns out it was my grandparents who kept them.", Angelo continued. "And when Hay Lin went bad, my grandparents told me everything after I turned down Hay Lin's offer. It was a lot to take in, but some how I knew they were telling me the truth. It was the last thing they did before Hay Lin's hitmen struck. I survived and found the chest that held the braclets. I put one on and been hidden from Yan Lin ever since."

"And when I jioned up with the rebels, I found Angelo and he told me everything that happened to Kaddie and Joe-Joe.", Cassidy said. "He then gave me one of the braclets."

"Then you used one on me to break Hay Lin's enthrallment on me.", Joel replied. "And for that I thank you."

"And me and Mandy have one each.", Andrew said.

"Which leaves the last two for Cornelia and Irma.", Cassidy said. "Once we find this world's Heart, we can go back and try to free them again."

"Then when do we get started?", Andrew asked.

"After we get some sleep.", Angelo said. "I have a feeling that we're going to need it. I'll take first watch."

So, the others got some sleep while Angelo kept watch. The weather was warm, so they were okay as they slept. Later that night, Mandy was up and keeping watch. She was looking up at the stars thinking of Matt. Her eyes began to water as she rememebred how she saw him.

"I can't believe she did that to him.", she said sadly. "Not only is he enthralled, but he's on drugs! So help me, I'm going to break Hay Lin's hold on him! And then I'm going to get him the help he needs!"

Mandy then saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish.

"If I could have one wish, Lord it is this.", Mandy prayed. "Please let us be able to get home to help our friends. They need us as much as we need them."

Mandy then went back to keeping watch. The next day, after everyone got some sleep, the five of them headed out in search of the Heart. Plus something to eat. They found strange white fruit that Cassidy recognized from her Guardian days.

"I know where we are!", Casssidy said.

"You do?", Joel asked.

"Yeah!", she said. "I came here once during my days as a Guardian. This is the world of Erutan. There's only wildlife here. And that white fruit can be eaten!"

"Good!", Andrew said as he picked the fruit and began eating it like the others did.

After having a pretty good breakfast, they began their search for the Heart of Erutan.

"Lead the way, Cass.", Angelo said as Cassidy held the compass.

"Here goes nothing.", Cassidy said as she looked down at the compass in her hands as it pointed north.

Cassidy then began to focus what little power she had, hoping it was enough to make the compass point them in the right direction. After a few seconds, she looked down at the compass to see it point from north to southwest quickly.

"It works!", Cassidy said happily as she turned in the direction the compass pointed. "The Heart is that away!"

"Then off we go!", Angelo said as the five of them began their journey for the Heart of Erutan.

"Let's hope we don't have to search for to long.", Andrew said. "Who knows what Irma is going through right now."

"Speaking of which, she broke Hay Lin's enthrallment the second you were tossed through the fold, Andrew.", Angelo said.

"She did?", Andrew questioned with a smile.

"Yeah.", Angelo said smiling. "The goons there grabbed her before she could jump through the fold after you. She was kicking and screaming before Hay Lin enthralled her again."

"But if she broke it once, she may be able to do it again!", Andrew said being hopeful.

"With Irma, you never know.", Cassidy said with a grin. "That's a girl that can be real stubborn, when she wants to."

"That's why I love her.", Andrew said. "And I intend on saving her."

"You know, I wonder who that person in the black cloak was.", Mandy said as they continued on their way.

"It was Will.", Angelo said.

"Will?", Cassidy questioned. "So, she really is working for Hay Lin."

"But she's enthralled. Right?", Mandy questioned.

"No she isn't.", Joel replied. "When I was enthralled, I remember when Will was first brought there. Hay Lin got her to work for her by threatening to kill her mother if she didn't work for her."

"Aw, man.", Andrew said. "That's low."

"Very low.", Mandy said. "I say we get Will out of there when we go back."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Angelo said. "I made a promise to save my friends. And I intend on keeping it."

Days past, weeks even. But the five pressed on in their search. They avoided the wildlife when they came across it. They endured the weather there as well. For strong winds, to rain stroms. It was a long and hard journey for our heroes. But after about three months of searching, they finally found the Heart of Erutan. Only problem was something else had it.

"Are we close, Cass?", Joel asked as they were walking through a jungle.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said as the compass was pointing the way. "We're very close now! Oh crap!"

Cassidy stopped when she looked forward and saw what she saw. The others saw it too! The five of them looked to see a strange wolf-like creature with orange fur and blue eyes that was the size of a bear, gnawing on a green orb the size of a softball.

"Is that the...", Mandy began to ask.

"Yep.", Casssidy said as the needle of the compass was spinning around. "That creature has the Heart of Erutan!"

"Well, that's just great!", Joel said.

_End Flashback_

"So, the only thing keeping you from the Heart of Erutan was that creature?", Taranee asked.

"That and it's teeth.", Andrew said.

"So, what happened?", Caleb asked.

"Well, we knew we had to get the Heart from the creature. And we had to be careful.", Cassidy began to say. "So, we..."

**A/N: Well, after a long journey, Angelo and friends have found the Heart of Erutan. Now they just have to get it. Find out how they did it and what powers they got out of it in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	5. 5: Warriors Unite!

**Chapter 5: _Warriors Unite!_**

_Flashback, about nine months ago on Erutan..._

"So, what are we going to do?", Joel asked as they ducked behind some bushes to avoid being seen by the beast that was using the Heart of Erutan as a chew toy.

"We need to get the Heart from that thing before it swallows it.", Cassidy said.

"We need to get that thing to drop the Heart.", Joel said. "Which means we need to draw it's attention."

"But how?", Mandy questioned.

"We need bait.", Angelo said. "One of us has to get that thing's attention."

"I'll do it.", Joel said. "I'll get it to drop the Heart and chase me while one of you gets the Heart."

"Joel, no!", Cassidy said fearing for her boyfriend. "You could get hurt! Or worse!"

"I'll be okay, Cass.", Joel said as he held her hands. "I still have my stun gun. That should give it a good shock!"

"Just be careful.", Cassidy said as she hugged him. "The last thing I need to see is you becoming dog chow."

"Trust me when I say that's that last thing on my mind.", Joel replied with a grin as he held Cassidy close.

They then shared a loving kiss before Joel ran out of the bushes and grabbed a rock. Taking a deep breath, Joel threw the rock at the beast. Once the beast was hit, it looked up at Joel who was looking at the animal with a smirk.

"Come and get me, big boy!", Joel yelled as he ran off.

The beast let out a roar before running after Joel and leaving the Heart behind. The others watched as the beast chased after Joel who was running as fast as he could. Seeing their chance, Angelo and the others went after tha Heart. Once their, Angelo picked it up and admired it's beauty.

"So, this is a Heart.", Angelo said as he held it in his right hand. "I thought it would be smaller."

"Smaller?", Cassidy questioned.

"Yeah. Like how you told me the Heart of Kandrakar is.", Angelo said.

Suddenly, the Heart of Erutan shrunk down to the size of a ping pong ball.

"What the heck?", Mandy questioned in surprise.

"Me thinks it accepts you as it's Keeper.", Cassidy said.

"Cool!", Angelo said with a smile. "Now we have a chance to save our friends!"

"Speaking of which. We might want to save Joel.", Andrew said as he saw Joel running towards them.

As Joel was running towards them, we quickly turned around and pulled out his stun gun as the wolf-like beast was running at him. Joel then fired the stun gun and shocked the beast pretty good.

"Now that's stunning!", Joel said as the beast ran off.

"Nice move there!", Mandy said as they others walked up to Joel.

"Thanks.", Joel said as he put his stun gun away. "So, did you get it?"

"Yep!", Angelo said as he showed him the Heart.

"And now we head home!", Andrew said

"Hold up!", Cassidy said.

"What is it, Cass?", Mandy asked.

"I know this sounds crazy, guys, but we have to stay here for a while.", Cassidy said as she faced Joel, Andrew, and Mandy.

"What?", the three of them questioned in surprize.

"Cassidy's right.", Angelo said. "Before we head back to Earth, we have to do this right."

"What do you mean?", Andrew asked.

"First, we have to make our Aurameres.", Cassidy said. "That way we'll have an even flow of power and not go into overload or anything."

"What then?", Joel asked.

"Then we pick what powers we think are best for us to have.", Angelo explained. "Just because the Heart of Kandrakar gives it's Guardians the power of the elements doesn't mean that's the best for us."

Angelo saw the looks of worry on Andrew and Mandy's faces and knew what they were thinking about.

"I know you're thinking about Matt, Mandy. And you're thinking about Irma, Andrew.", Angelo said making them look at him. "I'm worried about them too. Along with Will and Cornelia. Which is why I want to have full control of whatever powers I get. We all need to do this. Together."

"You're right.", Andrew said. "I don't want to make a mistake and hurt somebody."

"I guess you're right.", Mandy said. "So, how do we do this?"

"First things first.", Cassidy said. "We need to make our Aurameres. May I suggest we go somewhere safe."

"No problem with that.", Angelo said.

"May I?", Cassidy asked as she held her hand out.

"Be my guest.", Angelo said as he handed her the Heart.

"It's been a while, but I think I can still teletransport.", Casssidy said as she held the Heart.

Cassidy closed her eyes and called upon the power of the Heart of Erutan and was able to teletransport her and the others out of the jungle and to the cave they spent their first night there. Once there, they began to work on making the Aurameres and what powers they would get. Soon they would be working on controlling their powers. For they knew that they had to go back to Earth and help those that needed them.

_Months later..._

"Well, team, we've come a long way.", Angelo said. "But all of our training has paid off."

"Not only were we able to control our powers, but we were able to split the Heart into five rings. And our Aurameres are hidden from Yannie's vision.", Cassidy added. "They'll be safe here with the barrier we have around them."

"That's because only one of us can remove the barrier.", Mandy replied.

"And now it's time to head back to Earth.", Andrew said.

"Wait a minute.", Cassidy said. "Let's see if the rebels are at the hideout.", Cassidy said as she formed a ball of ice. "Where are the rebels?"

Cassidy looked into the ball of ice as it glowed. Cassidy then saw the halls of the Infinite City where there were rebels walking around.

"There on Metamoor!", Cassidy said. "Something must of happened!"

"Can you open a fold there?", Joel asked.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said. "I've been there before."

"Then let's go see what happened.", Angelo said.

Cassidy then opened a fold for the Infinite City by focusing on Taranee.

"There's our ticket out of here.", Cassidy said.

"Let's get going!", Angelo said as he jumped through the fold.

Soon the others went through the fold to meet up with their friends and find out what happened.

_End Flashback_

"And now her we are.", Andrew said.

"We have our powers. And our rings help us harness our powers.", Casssidy said as she held up her right hand to show her silver ring with a green gem in it.

"Wow!", Caleb said. "So, what can you guys do?"

"That's what I want to see!", Taranee said with a smile.

"As do I.", Will said with a smile of her own.

"Let's show 'em!", Angelo said as the five of them stood up.

They then formed a circle and pointed their rings into the circle.

"Warriors Unite!", Angelo said as all the rings glowed.

Soon the five of then were covered in a green light. A few seconds later, the light faded showing them in their transformed state. Will, Taranee, and Caleb were quite surprized at how they now looked. In body, they were the same. It was their clothes that were different.

First there was Mandy, who was dressed in a pair of dark violet pants with a black belt, boots and a black tank-top with a V-stripe on the front and violet forearm guards and violet round shoulder pads with black fingerless gloves. But what caught the eye of Will, Taranee and Caleb was the fact that Mandy had white bird-like wings! And they were huge! They were at least five and a half to six feet long. And they were pretty flexable.

Then there was Andrew, who was dresssed in a pair of dark brown pants and belt with dark blue boots and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with a dark brown battle harness over it along with black fingerless that went with his silver forearm bands.

Next was Joel, who was dressed in a pair of dark gray pants with black boots and belt with a dark green short-sleeved shirt and dark gray forearm guards with dark gray, leather shoulder pads and black fingerless gloves.

Then there was Cassidy, who had her old Guardian outfit on, only it looked different. Her top, skirt, and forearm bands were now dark blue and instead of stockings she had a pair of black shorts and black boots instead of her purple shoes with black fingerless gloves. Strapped to her upper arms, just below her dark blue round shoulder pads, were empty sword hilts with holes on at the handle.

And finally there was Angelo, who was dressed in a pair of black pants with a white belt, boots, and short-sleeve shirt and black fingerless gloves. On his forearms were knuckle guanlets and in his ankles were metal greaves. Strapped to his sides were small, round, bronze shields.

"So, what do you think!", Cassidy asked.

"Not bad.", Taranee said.

"But one question. Warriors, Unite?", Will questioned with a grin.

"Well, Guardians and Regents were taken.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"Besides, I like Warriors.", Mandy said smiling said.

"So, what can you guys do?", Caleb asked getting curious.

"Well, let's start with Joel.", Angelo said. "Show 'em what you've got, man!"

"No sweat!", Joel said as he stepped up.

Joel then formed a surfboard out of white energy that floated in front of him. He then jumped on it and began to fly through the air like it was nothing.

"Basiclly put, I can form things out of energy.", he explained as he formed an energy shield on his left arm. "I can also heal others and do blast attacks."

Joel then fire an energy blast with his right hand at a nearby rock before landing and reabsorbing the energy back into him.

"And if possible, reabsorb the energy back into me.", Joel said. "Unless whatever I form with it gets destroyed."

"Impressove.", Will said with a smile.

"Me next!", Cassidy said as she grabbed her empty sword hilts. "Watch and be amazed!"

Cassidy then held out the sword hilts and smiled. A split second later ice shot out form then to form two blades of ice!

"Cool, huh?", Cassidy questioned as she spun her blades around. "Turns out that I can form all kinds of weapons of ice with these hilts. I can make maces, hammers, axes, daggers, battle batons, and of course swords!"

"So, in a way, you still got your water powers.", Taranee said with a smile as she broke the ice blades off the hilts.

"Yeah. Pretty much. I even have my mind control powers, too!", Cassidy said as she put her hilts up on the hoilsters on her upper arms. "Oh! Check this!"

Cassidy then covered herself in a coating of ice and began to walk around.

"Just call me Ice Gal!", Cassidy said in a cherry voice before recalling the ice coating. "I can fire freeze blast too!"

"That was pretty cool!", Caleb said.

"You're up, Andrew.", Cassidy said as stood next to Joel.

"Unlike those two, I'm not going to showoff.", Andrew said with a grin.

Cassidy stuck her tounge out at Andrew while Joel laughed along with the others.

"I'll make this short and sweet.", Andrew said.

"Fire away.", Taranee said.

Andrew suddenly shrunk down until he was an inch high, surprising Taranee, Caleb, and Will.

"Wow!", Caleb said as they three of them looked down at the inch high Andrew. "That's small."

"And at this height, I'm still just as strong as I am at my normal height.", Andrew said. "But that's not all!"

Andrew then started growing. But he didn't stop at his normal height. He kept growing, and growing until he was at the ceiling of the area!

"I can grow higher, but I didn't want to bust through and cause a cave-in.", Andrew said as he looked down at the others.

"Wow!", Taranee said. "Now that's big! I can't wait to see Irma's face when she sees you in action."

"Thanks!", Andrew said as he shrunk back down to normal. "But, I think twenty stories is my limit. Any higher and I think I start to lose some of my intelligents. That's where Mandy comes in."

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"Well, I have telepathy.", Mandy said as she stepped up. "For some reason, Cassidy figured that I'd be the best one to have that power."

"Well, someone had to have it.", Cassidy said smiling. "That way, if Andrew dose go beyond his limit, Mandy can talk to him telepathiclly and guide him back to a safe height."

"Smart thinking.", Will said with a smile. "But something tells me that you have more skills, Mandy."

"Yep!", Mandy said smiling as she flapped her wings and took to the air. "I can, of course, fly! I'm fast in the air!"

Mandy then flew around in a circle a few times at gret speeds before hovering in the air.

"Also, there's this!", Mandy said as she landed in front of th others.

She then wrapped her wings in front of her as a shield.

"Come at me with your sword, Caleb!", Mandy said from behind her wings surprising the rebel leader along with Taranee, and Will.

"What?", Caleb questioned in surprise.

"You heard her!", Cassidy said smiling. "Take a swing at her!"

"Okay. If that's what you want.", Caleb said as he pulled out his sword. "Sorry about this."

Caleb then swung his sword at Mandy! But to his surprize, he didn't cut her!

"Huh?", Caleb questioned before taking another whack at her.

Again nothing!

"What gives?", Caleb asked. "I just sharpened my sword this morning!"

"It's Mandy's wing!", Will said as she walked up to her and touched her wings. "Her wings may fell soft and her wings may move normally, but they're tough as steel!"

"You got it!", Mandy replied with a smile as she unwrapped her wings from around herself. "Oh! I can also phase through things and heal people like Joel can!"

"Nice!", Will said with a smile before turning to Angelo. "And what can you do?"

"Honestly, I just gave myself four abilities.", Angelo said. "I can heal others. Use telekinesis, like Grandma had as a Guardian. Make an armour coating from things like metal, rubber, wood, and rock."

Angelo then touched the stone ground, he was standing on, and began to make a coating from it.

"Like so.", Angelo said with a smile as he shedded the armour.

"Not bad.", Will said with a small smirk. "And that last thing?"

"Super-speed.", Angelo said plainly before running a few circles around everyone before standing back where he was. "Impressed?"

"Showoff.", Will said with a grin.

"So, what about when you're your normal selves?", Taranee asked.

"Well, we have a fraction of our powers.", Cassidy explained.

"Except for me.", Mandy replied. "I can only phase through things. I can't call on my wings."

"Makes sense.", Taranee said.

"Plus we can teletransport in either form.", Joel replied.

"And we have a telepathic link thatnks to Mandy.", Andrew added.

"All in all we're ready to fight when the time comes.", Angelo said. "So, what's been happening while we were away?"

"Now that's a long story, too!", Taranee said as they all headed back to where they other rebels were. "And wait until you see Ehren, Angelo. She may not of shown it a lot, but she really missed you."

"That girl reminds me so much of Irma, that it's not even funny!", Angelo said with a grin. "She even has her appetite!"

"Ain't that that truth!", Andrew said with a small laugh. "I though no one had an appetite like Irma, until I met Ehren!"

"So, what has the squirt been up to since I've been gone?", Angelo Asked as they neared the rebel base.

"Oh, you're going to love this!", Caleb said with a grin.

As they walked towards the rebel base, the seven of them knew they had a better chance in the coming war with Hay Lin and her forces. There may be hard times ahead, but they knew they couldn't give up. For the future of Earth, Metamoor, Kandrakar and all the Known Worlds was at stake.

And that was to much to lose!

_**THE END**_

**_For now._**

**To be continued in _TTigerz's_: _Everything Is Fair, In Love And War_**

**A/N: Well, that's all for now folks! The five are back and ready to rumble! But there are hard times ahead as everybody prepares for the upcoming war. Let's pray and hope it all works out for our heroes.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you _TTigerz_ for not only inspiring me but letting me do this story. Hope you next story in the series kicks butt!**


End file.
